


With Love, from your Vendor

by Nejilover022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Ice Cream Shop !Au, M/M, rhyming poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes the client coming to the Cone Club</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love, from your Vendor

**Author's Note:**

> This was entry for the month of July for the Supernatural Poetry Challenge :3  
> My prompt was Cream; Enjoy <3

It started with a smile exchanged through a window  
Time came to a halt as the vendor gazed outside  
Hair in a mess and a moustache the color of snow  
Only mattered the client crossing to the other side

Had it meant he would’ve been the one catering  
He’d have taken six more shifts if only to be staring  
This fateful meeting brought forth a renewing spring

Dull colors coming to life by his warm presence  
Insides in a knot, tastefulness becoming old brew  
Falling is harder than expected; he had no defense  
“Back to reality”, he sighed turning from the view

In that instant, the pending orders seemed to vanish  
Vanilla, pistachio, coffee, caramel syrups and garnish  
“May he return”, was the green eyed man’s one wish

For once, as if Heaven had heard his lament  
The smiling man came back the next evening  
A flush crept on as he registered the moment  
This time he, not a colleague, would be serving

In a fit of despair, the vendor cursed the crème miel  
Which had attracted the ‘ange descendu du ciel’  
If only he knew the man’s name ________

Falling. He, before blue eyes the Sky itself would envy  
The client, noticing the alluring charms of his freckles  
Both stood frozen. By any account, not the best entry  
Suddenly self-conscious, they broke in clumsy chuckles

The casual “Hello” had sent his pulse in a restless trepid  
Crème miel, whipped cream, and nuts in a cup; splendid  
He definitely shouldn’t know that by heart, yet he now did

The order taken, he dared ask for a name, goal in mind  
Was he inquiring for himself or was it required? Both  
Jaunty smirks revealing he knew the reason behind  
Whispers barely audible, meant only for him, an oath

“Castiel”, was there ever a more beautiful sound  
He prayed for this to be something more profound  
Heart throbbing, high from their newborn bound

D-e-a-n, were there ever more beautiful letters  
Castiel smiled at the name written on his cup  
And at the drawings hidden throughout, feathers  
He couldn’t wait to come back to the Cone Club

Ever wonder why did the chicken cross the road?  
To meet with the other chicken at the crossroad  
What a pair, an oblivious bee with his shy toad

Shared crush that neither acted upon, time for a gift  
The colleagues, in great suffering, intervened in force  
When Castiel walked in, they kicked Dean off his shift  
For a first date, nothing best than a sundae of course

Is there something cheesier than sharing ice cream?  
Dean came to realise as Cas added whipped cream  
A sweet life filled with happiness starts with a bit of cream


End file.
